Un Führer torride
by Goupix67
Summary: Le cher Créateur de la famille se reposait sur son matelas froid, pour soulager ses migraines incessantes. Et un bruit sec accentua encore ses douleurs, partant de la cuisine et retentissant dans toute la maison. Le vidéaste prit peur, mais lorsqu'un "Scheiße" arriva ensuite, Mathieu se calma immédiatement.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ah que ça me fait du bien de revenir sur ce site et de poster à nouveau un écrit, un OS cette fois !**

 **Suite à de nombreux votes sur Twitter, vous souhaitez donc que je poste un lemon... BANDE DE PERVERS ! Néanmoins, je doute que vous ayez pensé à un tel ship, présent dans cette FF... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez par vous même !**

 **ANNONCE : Aucune date déterminée pour la sortie de la suite de "Tensions", je travaille sur le chapitre 10, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que cela me prend :(**

 **ATTENTION : CET OS EST CHAUD, DONC SI LES TRUCS DE SEXE YAOI C'EST PAS VOTRE PASSION, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Sur ce, pour la nouvelle année 2016, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon temps pour le réveillon en lisant cette histoire dégoulinante de sexe !**

* * *

Un Führer torride

C'était une après-midi comme les autres chez les Sommet. Chaque personnage s'attelait à ses occupations, passions, obligations.

Le cher Créateur de la famille se reposait sur son matelas froid, pour soulager ses migraines incessantes. Et un bruit sec accentua encore ses douleurs, partant de la cuisine et retentissant dans toute la maison. Le vidéaste prit peur, mais lorsqu'un "Scheiße" arriva ensuite, Mathieu se calma immédiatement.

Le Nazi avait sûrement fait tomber quelque chose, ou s'était cogné. Rien de bien important, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne se doutait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT PAS de ce qu'il se passait RÉELLEMENT dans cette cuisine.

Le Nazi s'était servi un verre d'eau, mais le relâcha brusquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre lui.

Un corps.

L'eau coulait sur le sol, mouillait les pieds de l'homme à la petite moustache tandis qu'il tourna la tête pour distinguer l'inconnu contre son dos.

Bien entendu, il ne fut pas étonné en découvrant le Patron, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, se frottant déjà contre son fessier. Il eut un haut-le-cœur tandis que le criminel ricanant approchait déjà ses mains vers le décolleté de l'habit du jeune homme, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et se retourna, pour fixer sévèrement ses lunettes.

Il lui dit avec un accent allemand très prononcé :

"- Tu ne profiteras pas de moi Patron, va combler tes pulsions ailleurs, arh !

\- Rooh, calme toi l'Nazi, laisse toi aller... Pour une fois que quelqu'un t'aime même si tu tues des gens..."

Le Nazi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Q-Quoi ? Le Patron... L'aimer ? N'importe quoi.

"- Arrête de dire des conneries, ou je rapporte tout au Führer !

\- Haha, les deux maîtres dont tu parles sont indisponibles en ce moment, que ce soit celui de tes idéologies ou celui du sang, gamin. Tu vas devoir te laisser aller avec le seul maître de trouvant devant toi... Le maître de la luxure...

\- Va-t'en, ou je vais chez Mathieu...

\- T'es vraiment un rabat-joie toi... J'aurai pu te faire du bien, te caresser, te soulager...

-... Arrête de me charmer, je ne veux pas le faire, je n'en ai pas l'envie..., répondit encore l'homme à la moustache, se sentant rougir peu à peu.

\- Mmm, je pourrais t'en donner l'envie alors, gamin..."

Les paroles du Patron s'immiscèrent dans l'esprit du Nazi comme une brume agréable, il renonça alors à répliquer. De toute façon, le criminel avait raison, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ?

Il vit l'homme en noir derrière lui l'entourer de ses grands bras, il sursauta de plaisir, mais d'anxiété aussi.

Qu'allait-il vraiment lui faire ?

Le débauché passa sa main sous l'habit de l'allemand, lui retira en le déchirant. Il frissonna de peur, mais les mains brûlantes sur son torse le firent se calmer immédiatement. Ses jambes tremblaient, il se retint aux avant-bras du pervers. Les doigts retraçaient lentement ses pectoraux finement dessinés, les lèvres se faisaient ressentir dans son cou, il pencha brusquement sa tête, faisant tomber son couvre-chef. Les ongles du Boss raclaient sur son ventre, s'aventurant toujours plus loin...

Le Nazi lâcha fortement le fameux "Scheiße" lorsque le Patron fit accélérer les choses. Il lui déboutonna et enleva rapidement son pantalon, il sentait le regard du Patron, par-dessus son épaule, fixer la bosse se dessinant dans son boxer.

"- Alors l'allemand, me redit plus jamais que tu veux plus qu'je profite de toi...

\- Halts Maul, und geht weiter !"

Le Nazi ne savait pas si le Patron comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui se confirma lorsque la voix rauque se fit à nouveau retentir dans son oreille.

"- Tu m'dis quoi là, gamin ?

\- Ta gueule, et continue !, s'énerva l'allemand en traduisant ses précédentes paroles.

\- Mm, là je comprends !"

À peine sa phrase terminée que la main du pervers s'écrasa contre l'érection proéminente du jeune homme. Il laissa un long gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Patron en se cambrant. Il se retenait fortement à ses bras, et les serra encore plus pour l'inciter à continuer. Lorsque le débauché entama un mouvement de vague sur la bosse, l'allemand cria presque.

Bon Dieu qu'il était sensible, en fait, s'étonna le criminel. Mais cela lui plaisait bien, comme en témoignait l'érection qui se formait de son côté, tandis que de l'autre son acolyte sombrait entre ses bras. Ses doigts chatouillaient l'élastique du sous-vêtement noir, mais le Nazi l'enleva de lui-même. Quel impatient !

Mais le criminel ne se fit pas prier et prit le membre gorgé de sang dans sa main, arrachant une autre plainte et quelques jurons allemands à son homologue. Il penchait encore sa tête vers le visage du criminel, et, d'un élan de fougue, posa ses lèvres sur celles qui se présentaient à lui. Le Patron fut surpris par l'audace soudaine de l'allemand, mais glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, ne voulant perdre de temps. Sa main s'activait toujours plus vite sur son membre, et le Nazi dut lâcher sa bouche pour hurler de plus belle. Il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la paume de sa main, mais continuait de crier. Le Patron posa son autre main sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de son acolyte.

"- Arrête de gueuler, gamin, tu vas attirer les autres...

\- Fick mich."

Le Patron réfléchit quelques instants en cherchant dans son répertoire allemand s'il connaissait ces mots. Oh, bien sûr qu'il les connaissait... C'était le b.a.-ba des mots qu'il se devait de connaître, dans toutes les langues... Il lui répondit avec un accent moins prononcé que celui de son acolyte :

"Natürlich... Nazi."

Sa demande l'avait émoustillé, il s'empressa d'ôter sa veste et son pantalon, et fut surpris de sentir le Nazi se tourner et l'aider à déboutonner sa chemise. L'allemand sourit un peu au débauché en jetant la chemise à travers la cuisine, et reprit ses lèvres fougueusement, en glissant sa main sur son torse, ses boutons de chair tendus. Le criminel grogna dans la bouche de son frère, enleva son propre boxer. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent un instant, faisaient frémir le débauché et gémir le Nazi. Le Patron susurra alors au creux de son oreille, de sa voix sensuelle et érotique.

"Tourne toi, adosse toi contre la table... Je vais te défoncer, gamin."

Le Nazi eut un sursaut en entendant la fin de la phrase du Patron, mais s'effectua. Le criminel prit le préservatif qui sortait de la poche de son pantalon au sol, le mit sur son sexe douloureux, se positionna devant le Nazi tremblant, se tenant le plus possible à la table, au vu de sa torride et plaisante sentence. Le Patron le pénétra lentement, et commença immédiatement les vas-et-viens dans le corps de l'allemand, faisant totalement abstraction des cris de douleur de celui-ci, et des quelques larmes apparaissant sur son visage crispé. Il bougea son bassin à la même vitesse pendant quelques instants pour le laisser s'habituer, puis, lorsque les cris diminuèrent et laissèrent place à des gémissements de plaisir, il décida d'accélérer.

Le Nazi se cambra, hurla et se tint au bord de la table comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Boss continua ses coups de butoirs toujours plus rapides, secs et profonds, faisant monter progressivement son amant au septième ciel. L'homme à la petite moustache n'était plus, restait simplement le plaisir et le désir ardent qui brûlait en lui. Le Patron, sous cette vue excitante, donna un coup brusque dans la prostate de l'allemand, ce qui lui coupa sa respiration un moment et lui procura de nombreux spasmes et gémissements. Le criminel répéta plusieurs fois de suite ce même coup, avant que le Nazi ne crie une dernière fois de plaisir et se déverse sur le sol de la cuisine. Le Patron, quant à lui, ne tarda pas à jouir ensuite dans le corps qui lui était offert, et se retira sans grande délicatesse.

L'allemand avait la respiration erratique, continuait de se retenir à la table, son corps entier frissonant encore de passion. Ses orteils bougeaient frénétiquement dans l'eau renversée et la semence par terre. Le Patron récupéra ses habits ainsi que ceux du Nazi, il se rhabilla avant de retourner l'allemand contre lui. Il observa son visage rougi, ses yeux brûlants de luxure et sentit ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches. Le pervers allait dire quelque chose quand le Nazi prit brusquement la parole.

"Patron... Je n'ai plus d'autre Führer que toi."

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ou sur Twitter à Goupix67 !**

 **Je vous souhaite encore une bonne année 2016, une bonne santé, et plein de bonheur !**

 **MERCI INFINIMENT !**


End file.
